Rebels and Royaltie
by FYIris
Summary: Remember me. I was the one. Remember the kiss... HA HA HA! FYIris is back! ENJOY!


**Rebels and Royalties**

_**Hello my readers! And I want to thank katerinavalentine62601 for being the only one and the first one to review me. And of course thank you to all who Followed and Favorited my stories. I'm sorry to be the bringer of BAD NEWS, but Daily Prophet has been discontinued! (sigh) I'm such a bad writer. Anyway, to make up for the time and story I lost, I made a new one! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**FYIris**_

**CHAPTER 1: Unsaved by a masked man**

** "**What?" Bloom screamed, as Ms. Faragonda scolded them. Apparently, these five girls, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna, were on a camping trip in the depths of Black Mud Swamp. "You can't make me and my girls go there! You don't dare-" Flora started, but was cut off by Faragonda. "Well, Flora I can say you are a born leader, but your group, The Rebels, are failing in school, that is why you should go on this trip," She said. "Bu-" Flora was cut off again by Griselda, "And you will come with a group in Red Fountain who call themselves, The Royalties, who are failing too. So then, they will accompany you on the trip. And no buts!" She said sternly.

"WHAT! SO WERE GOING ON A CAMPING TRIP WITH A GROUP OF BRATTY FAIRIES!" Riven, the leader of the Royalties screamed. His mates, Sky, Brandon, Helia, and Timmy, were called to Headmaster Saladin's office, and were informed of the trip with the Rebels. He shot a look at Saladin. "You wouldn't dare!" He said. The headmaster simply shrugged and said, "Oh yes I would,"

"AHH!" Flora screamed enraged at the headmistress. She stomped over to the door and punched it open. She then ran out the corridor and out into the open fields of Alfea.

The girls shot her a deadly look and zoomed out the door in pursue of their friend.

"Flo! Hey Flo! Where are you?!" Musa screamed, so did the other girls.

They split up. Musa then headed for the lake. She treaded on the grass. She felt comfortable, for the Rebel uniform they always wear, courtesy of Flora, it was very comfy.

They all had long hair they kept in a high ponytail, with a fluffy, black, tie. They also wore spaghetti-striped black shirts, covered with a loose, black vest that ended right in the middle of their upper body. They wore dark-blue mini shorts, with knee-high tight boots, colored a perfect shade of red. There was a symbol of a butterfly and an R on the right side of the vest.

She passed a few pine trees, and came across the lake. And on the edge, Flora sat. Though she wore a different uniform.

She wore a Black tube tank top, with the symbol of their group, and a dark pink mini-skirt. And she wore Apple red boots.

She had taken her boots off and dangled her feet in the water.

"Hey Flo," Musa said.

Flora, surprised by Musa, had fallen into the lake.

And just as she popped out of the water, it appeared...

An Octopus, 70 feet tall, popped out right next to her, and dragged her to the bottom.

**With Flora**

She was dragged down as she saw the panic-stricken face of Musa.

She went down, and everything went dark.

She tried kicking it, but to no avail.

She felt herself losing breath. Everything went blurry. But, just as she lost her breath, SWIPE! A diamond machete swung itself across the octopuses head.

Then the tentacles, which surrounded her, slowly loosened. She then felt a strong grip on her waist, and something, like a dome, on her head, letting her breath. But she could still feel the water.

She got a glimpse of her savior, magenta hair, and his face was covered with a cloth.

She stopped him. "May I please reward my savior?" She asked. HE stopped too. He nodded. She whispered, "Close your eyes."

He did as he was told. She gently rolled some cloth up from the bottom of his face. And slowly leaned forward, and kissed him.

He felt surprised at first, but he put his arms around her slender waist, and kissed her forcefully, yet passionately.

And just as he let go she was stung by a huge manta ray.

She slowly floated downwards, only to be caught by HIM. All she saw was his violet eyes...

**CHAPTER 2: Thoughts**

_**Flora**, Flora, come to me. Come to me._

I heard a voice, a man's voice. _Flora, remember me, remember the lake. Remember I saved you, remember the sting. _"Who are you!" I screamed. _Remember the kiss, remember me. I was your savior, I was the one..._

"WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed. "Hey Flo! You're awake. What's up with the who are you?" Musa said. And she said 'Who are you?' trying to imitate my voice.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Musa," I said rolling my eyes. "Oh, and we are so lucky! Our camping trip is postponed," Musa said. I glanced about. "Hey Musa?"

"Hmm," She said looking up from a paper she'd been writing on. "Why am I in the hospital wing?"

"Oh," she glanced down, "you were dragged to the bottom of the lake by a GIANT octopus, and you were stung by a manta ray."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. She raised her hands up defensively. "You were saved by a masked man!"

"Wait a minute," I said thinking.

_"Flora, Flora, come to me. Come to me._

_Flora, remember me, remember the lake._

_Remember I saved you, remember the sting._

_Remember the kiss, remember me._

_I was your savior, I was the one..."_

"Flo, are you a poet now? So what's the tittle? Remember me?" Musa said sarcastically. "No Muse, it was a man's voice. A voice that spoke to me in my dream. I remember, something, a diamond machete, magenta hair, a kiss, the sting..." With those words I fainted, but I heard a voice, one word, "Riven"

**CHAPTER 3: Helia**

**I **woke up seeing 9 faces before me. I sat up. "Who are you?" I said wearily.

A blonde boy said, "I'm Sky, Bloom's boyfriend."

A brunette said, "Brandon, Stella's."

A blue-haired boy said, " I'm Helia,"

An orange-haired boy said, "Timmy, I am Tecna's boyfriend."

A magenta haired boy said, "Riven,"

Another blue-haired boy said, "Jared, I'm Musa's."

"So the three of you have boyfriend's now?"

"Yep," they said in unison.

"Wow why am I not surprised?"

They laughed.

I made my way down to the lake. I whispered, "Riven," The air was still. I wondered, was he my savior? But I was interrupted.

"Riven? You like Riven? You should like me!" Came a voice.

I turned around, "Helia?"

He punched me in the gut. "What? ARE YOU CRAZY!" I said falling to the ground.

"Hey! Flo!" I heard Musa's voice. Then I saw some one kick Helia in the gut and punch him multiple times in the face.

"Riven," I managed to choke out.

He took my hands, and kneeled. "Are you ok?"

I didn't say anything. I gazed into his violet eyes. Violet. _VIOLET EYES!_

"You are the one, Riven. I remember. You, are my savior,"

He shed a tear. "You do remember," He said.

I leaned forward, and we kissed.

I could hear "Awws" and "Oohs" But I didn't care I had found the one for me.

**CHAPTER 4: A song of revenge and let's party**

"Good evening Specialists and Fairies!" Headmaster Saladin said. "Today or let's say tonight, we are going to have a special number to start the end-of-the-year party. Let us welcome, Flora Linphea!"

"Hello me peeps!" I said. "This song goes to a very BAD person who had the guts to punch my gut. LITERALLY,"

Music then started to fill the air.

_(Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri)_

_No I can't take one more step towards you _

_Cause all that's waiting is regret _

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? _

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half-alive _

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From __the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around _

_If I am anywhere to be found _

_I have grown too strong _

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half-alive _

_Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long _

_Just to feel alright _

_Remember how to put back _

_The light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed _

_The first time that we kissed _

_'Cause you broke all your promises _

_And now you're back you don't get to get me back_

_And Who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_C__ollecting your jar of hearts _

_A__nd tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_Don't come back for me _

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are? _

_Who do you think you are? _

_Who do you think you are?_

_END_

I ran off the stage. To be greeted by Riven. "Hey Riv," I said.

He pouted. "I told you never to call me that!"

"Sorry,"

He smiled. "Riv," I said. He pouted again. I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Come on! Let's dance!" I said.

He smiled and followed me to the dance floor. They were playing Last Friday night.

And Riven and I danced to it all night.

As the last song ended Codatorta said, "Couple of the night!"

Everyone stayed silent. Codatorta then said, "Riven! Your lucky girl is... drum roll please!" And there was a drum roll followed by silence. "FLORA!" Everyone then chanted, "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

I faced him. "Should we?" He asked. I put my arms around his neck. "Why not?" He smirked, and leaned forward.

And... kiss. The crowd went wild. "Flovin, Flovin, Flovin!"

SO, I FOUND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.

**AND WE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...**

_**THE END...**_

_**For now...**_


End file.
